Look At My Ears! Look At My Feet!
by TheLittleAuthor
Summary: Two life long friends, Cassandra Gage and Stormella Hail, are having a ordinary movie night at Stormella's house, but what happens when the house's power shuts off and the movie they're watching is still playing?... Legolas/OC Frodo/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A Worry Bee & A Crazed Lunatic**_

Cassandra Gage grumpily marched down the halls of Bay View High School to the nurse's office in search of her best friend- who had unfortunately, yet unsurprisingly, got into another fight with the head cheerleader.

"Cassie!" A voice called from behind her. Whirling around, Cassandra nearly crashed heads with the girl she has been on her way to see.

"You block head!" The brunette shouted at the older girl. "You got into _another _fight with Stephanie?! I've told you before, ignore her, she's a bitch! You never listen to me!"

Stormella Hail patiently waited for her friend to calm down while she sucked at the torn skin on her knuckles. Recalling how she had torn her knuckles brought a smile to her face. _The bitch had it coming... _

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Cassandra snapped when she saw the smile take form on her friend's face.

"Uh, sorry?" The older girl tried, smiling sheepishly at the brunette in front of her.

"Sorry? _Sorry_!? I was worried sick about you! I was on my way to the nurse's office to make sure you were alright!" Cassandra snarled, shoving her friend aside and marching off to her locker.

"Jeez, Cassie, you're worse than my mom..." Stormella said as she followed her friend.

"I'm sorry, Storm, but why don't you try being best friends with a _crazed lunatic_!"

"I already am." Storm laughed as she slung her arm over her friends shoulders. "And not only is my best friend a _crazed lunatic_, but she's a worry bee, too."

"I'm not a worry bee..." Cassandra muttered in annoyance.

"But you admit to being a 'crazed lunatic' like me!" The blond said as she stopped next to her locker and put in her eight digit combination.

Cassie growled and walked three lockers down until she reached her own locker. "I never admitted to anything of the sort, yo-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because at that exact moment five very, very pissed-off girls stormed over to Storm and slammed her locker close.

"Hey!" Storm shrieked in rage, hands curling into fists.

"Listen troll-" The black haired beauty in front if the group started. "If you ever lay a hand on my sister again, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Cassandra watched in horror as Stormella cocked her eyebrow in a mocking way. "Oh yeah? And is this your little...'possie', Delilah?" Storm asked as she pulled herself to her full height- something she only did when someone tried to intimidate her.

Ignoring the young woman's towering presence, Delilah snapped. "Fuck you, at least I don't hang around a bimbo all da-!"

Delilah hadn't even finished what she was going to say before a fist connected with her cheek, "Don't you ever call my friend that ever again, understand?" Storm snarled out as she retracted the fist she had used to punch the girl in front of her.

Cassie gulped and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Storm, we gotta go. _Now_." Stormella glanced at her friend before nodding, and without so much as a look at the girl next to her, she grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the school.

Before following her friend out the building, Cassie narrowed her eyes at the gang in front of her. "Listen, a little advice for the future; never threaten my friend." And with those words, she exited the school with a flip of her long brown hair.

Storm was leaning against her shiny dark blue Mazda 3 when Cassandra found her, but instead of the pissed-off scowl Cassie expected, her friend was beaming from ear to ear.

"Did you see their _faces_!" Stormella all but crowed in glee.

"Yeah, I saw 'em alright." The brunette muttered as she opened the passenger seat door of the car.

* * *

A/N  
My very first LotR fanfic!  
Hope it has a promising beginning...  
Just to be clear, my name is Stormella- Storm if you please- and I do have a friend by the name of Cassandra- Cas or Cassie for short:)

Drop a review if you please!;););)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terrible, Rundown And Smelly**_

Stormella quickly opened her door and slipped into the driver's seat with a grin still plastered on her face- much to Cassandra's annoyance. Did her friend never take anything seriously?

"So, my place or yours?" Storm asked as she rolled down her window.

Cassie thought about it; she didn't want to go to her house, since her mom was still at work, so she'd be alone. "Yours."

The blond nodded her head and reversed out of her parking spot. "Mine it is, but we better get some movies to watch."

Cassie smiled, "There's this movie that's out...uh...King of the Rings- something like that- I haven't seen the previews or anything, but it's rumored to be good."

"You mean The _Lord of the Rings._I've heard of it too...never seen previews for it either...We can get it at that new place that opened up, Matt's Video. I heard the movies are, like, five bucks!" Stormella said as she stopped at a red light.

The brunette snorted in amusement. "He probably downloads them illegally and copies them, that's why they're so fucking cheap."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You have a horrible vocabulary."

"So do you."

When they reached their destination, the two girls saw a rundown looking shack. Storm parked the car and motioned for her friend to follow her, which Cassandra did. If Matt's Video looked terrible outside, it looked absolutely repugnant inside.

_Oh my God! The guy actually _lives _here! _Cassie thought in horror as she entered the shack and stared at a rumpled bed in the corner of the room. _Is Storm sure this place is new? It smells like something died in here months ago..._

Storm, on the other hand, strutted over to the shelf with a 'half-off' sign and started to browse the cassettes and DVDs without so much as a glance at the state of the shop.

"Can I help you?" A voice from behind the girls asked in what would seem a friendly manner if he wasn't openly leering at the brunette six feet from him.

The two friends spun around in surprise and took their first look at the owner of the rundown establishment. Cassandra had to admit that the guy was much more presentable than his house/shop, and...he was kinda cute. His red hair was slightly shaggy, but in a hot way, and his eyes..._God,_his eyes...a rich hazel color.

Wasting no time on ogling the gorgeous man in front of her, Storm got straight to the point. "Yes, you can help. My friend and I are looking for the movie The Lord of the Rings. Do you have it?"

Raising his eyebrow the redhead chuckled. "And a nice day to you, too, ma'am." Walking over so he stood directly in front of her, he reached out his left hand and plucked a movie from behind her. "Here you go, Miss...?"

"None of your business." Stormella snapped, going to grab the movie but the man just pulled it out of her reach.

"Well, Miss 'None Of Your Business', I don't just go giving away free movies..."

"Cassandra, give him the money." Storm growled out.

Sighing, Cassie reached into her backpack and removed her black Gucci wallet- a gift she got from her dad on Christmas. "Here." She muttered, waving a crisp five dollar bill at the stranger.

Grinning, the redhead pocketed the money and handed over the movie to a scowling Storm. "Here."

"Thank you, kind sir." The blond hissed as she tore the movie from his hand and stomped out the door, "Cassie?" she called when she realized her friend wasn't following her.

"Uh, coming!" Cassandra yelled as she took one last look at the smirking guy in front of her before following her friend.

* * *

A/N  
Tazzledmuch: Thank you for adding me on your favorite authors list, for adding this story in your favorites, and most of all, thank you for your review!

Malafemmina: Haha, thanks! I think I should probably tell you; Cassandra is the Brains and I'm the Brawn;) LOL  
Cassandra's character is the type of girl who uses her head, but still likes the thought of being rescued by a handsome knight in shining armor. She does _not_ like the thought of being _in_the armor though- she's basically a girl who is really smart but a bit of a daydreamer. Cassie always tends to see the big picture when her older friend fails to;)

Stormella is- well she's me! Uh...I guess I'm the type of girl who _doesn't_ wait for the knight in shining armor. I'm stubborn, independent and easily solve my problems with my fists...or sharp tongue- whichever I think I need. I _don't_ see the big picture;)

Reviews are always appreciated!;);););)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Skunk!**_

After leaving 'Matt's Video', Storm was in a bad mood. Well, a worse mood than usual. "Did you see that guy, Cassie? Ugh, it was like he was _sizing you up_!" She spat out, reaching her hand to turn on the radio.

Groaning inwardly to herself, Cassandra smacked her friend's hand away from the radio. "You're driving- pay attention to the road."

"I'm an excellent driver and this is _my_ car, and I'm going to turn _my_ radio on." Stormella snapped as she whacked her friend's offending hands out of the way.

Throwing up her hands in defeat, Cassie turned her attention to the wilderness out side the car. Storm lived in a farm house in these woods and Cassandra loved to look at the trees as her friend drove.

Cassie was so busy seeing the scenery, she almost didn't hear her friend start to sing on the top of her lungs to 'Sk8er boi' by Avril Lavigne. _Almost_. _Oh my fucking God_, she thought to herself, focusing on Storm's singing:

"_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk._  
_She did ballet._  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her. She'd never tell._  
_Secretly she wanted him as well._  
_And all of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose._  
_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._  
_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby,_  
_She's all alone._  
_She turns on TV and guess who sees?_  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
_She calls up her friends._  
_They already know_  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
_She tags along, stands in the crowd._  
_Looks up at the man that she turned dow-_"

"Storm! Skunk!" Cassandra shouted at her friend when she saw a fluffy black creature with a white stripe walking on the road. The blond grunted something that the brunette took as acknowledgement, since Storm eased up on the gas pedal until the skunk crossed the road.

* * *

A/N  
OMFG! Thank you all for the reviews!  
*dances around*

monkeepeanut: Yea, I don't really like it when there are beginnings that are the same so I looked up all the Legolas and Frodo stories to make sure mine was the only one that started like that:) I'm glad you liked chapter 1 and 2!;) I am not exactly sure what a Mary Sue is...but I'm assuming that it means lovey-dovey (I'm not sure if it means that...), but Storm and Cassie's relationship is tough-love most of the time, there might be times in the story they get really worried about each other, it will be short moments like that:)  
There will be much more lovin' towards their...*coughs*...boys (hehe)!

tbroski46: We might be related! LOL  
I really was trying for a different beginning...I'm really happy you like the story!;)  
As for the pairings...I was actually gonna ask y'all who you thought would end up with each other!;)

Reviews are my pills to write!;)  
Quick question everyone; Who do you think will be paired with Frodo and who will be paired with Legolas?

Cassandra/Legolas?  
Cassandra/Frodo?  
Stormella/Legolas?  
Stormella/Frodo?


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's Just A Little Water**_

When the girls finally reached Stormella's house, it had started to rain. The lightning flashes made the sky turn a light shade of purple.

"I fucking hate this weather!" Cassandra growled as she slammed the Mazda's door close and ran to the front deck, waiting for her friend to get out of the car.

"I _love_ this weather!" Storm screamed as she bolted out of the car and spun in circles in the muddy gravel that served as a driveway.

"Stop spinning, and open this fucking door!" Cassie shrieked, watching Storm prance around.

"Here," The blond shouted, throwing her friend the house keys. "I have to go check on the horses."

"You're kidding, right?" Cassandra asked as she ran back in the rain to pick up the keys from where they had fallen on the deck.

"Nah. And Maya hates the rain- she's like you." Stormella said, walking toward the orchard on the left side of her house.

"What about Thunder?"

"He's like me- loves the rain, can't get enough of it!"

Cassie sighed. _I guess Maya and I are the only ones with sense._

* * *

Stormella pushed the gate to the orchard open with a loud 'humph', and began to soothe the large cream colored pony within. "Easy Maya, easy...that's a good girl..." Maya looked like she was about to jump the fence- which in turn, made Storm as worried as hell.

The pony reared up in fright as a loud crack of thunder was heard.

"Easy!" Stormella shouted, running over to Maya and grabbing her by her large head. "Shhh, it's just a little water..." Unfortunately, none of Storm's words seemed soothed the pony.

Resorting in a last attempt to soothe Maya, Storm rubbed her on the back, causing the pony to rear once more; sending Stormella straight into a shallow puddle.

"Stupid, ignorant, ungrateful, _mule_!" The blond shouted in anger as she pulled herself from the puddle of muddy water.

"And you wonder why _I'm_ the brains!" A voice shouted from behind the drenched girl. Turning around, Storm glowered at her best friend; clothed in a hideous shade of green rain coat, and black rain boots, Cassie looked unstoppable. "You should have brought a halter with you, but luckily...I was smart enough to get it for you." The brunette chuckled at the scowl forming on the older girl's face.

"Give me the halter." Stormella snapped as she yanked it out of her friend's grasp.

"Don't take out your frustration on me!" Cassandra japed.

"Shut up..." The blond muttered, storming over to the pony and grabbing her head to place the halter around it. When Storm finished placing the halter on Maya, she let out a sharp whistle. As expected, a large black quarter horse cantered up to her. "Hello handsome," Stormella greeted, running her hand down the horse's shimmering black chest. "Wanna go to your stable?"

"Uh, Storm...it looks like your flirting with your horse..." Cassandra snorted as she watched her friend run her hand all over Thunder's front.

"As I said before; shut up."

"I'm just sa-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

A/N  
Another chapter for my wonderful encouraging readers!

Malafemmina: I'm guessing SOMEONE isn't a fan of Arwen:) It might take some time before either of the girls meet Arwen, but I promise you Storm will both tongue-lash (meaning she'll argue the hell outa her) Arwen and beat her up;) Gosh, thanks for saying my last chapter was great! I promise you the girls will be in middle-earth in chapter 6:)

Monkeepeanut: OMG, thank you for explaining what a Mary-Sue is, I was so confused when people kept on saying; "Mary Sue- this" and "Mary Sue- that";) These girls will NOT be Mary Sue's, they will be realistic- well as realistic as they can be considering they get transported to Middle-Earth...;) So...  
Legolas/Stormella you vote? Hehe, you'll have to wait and find out!

Kaototchi: Thank you!  
Cassandra/Frodo and Stormella/Legolas is your vote? Hehe...;)

Oh, I had a PM concerning what the girls look like:

Cassandra Gage:  
Height: 5'5  
Hair color & style: Medium Brown colored hair that reaches just below her breasts in deep waves  
Eyes: Green eyes  
Skin: Tannish colored  
Age: 16 (almost 17)

Stormella Hail:  
Height: 5'9  
Eyes: My eyes tend to go from light blue to medium blue concerning the temperature...weird, I know.  
Hair color & style: Dirty-blond colored hair that is in a shaggy cut and hangs a little past my shoulders.  
Skin: I'm really pale (not elf pale, but PALE)  
Age: 18 (just turned)

Love reviews! Remember, they are my pills to write;)  
Remember to tell me who you think will be with who!  
*blows kisses*


End file.
